


King & Queens

by SakuraValentine13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraValentine13/pseuds/SakuraValentine13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read as the famous assassin group, King & Queens, live their double life as students by day and assassins by night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King & Queens

**Title: King & Queens**

**Author: S.V~**

**Chapter 1: The Party**

* * *

 

***Queen's POV***

 

"What is taking so long?!" I snapped.

"Will you calm down?! It doesn't take one second and a tap to dismantle a bomb you know!" I hear from my earpiece.

"Well if it wasn't for you, that bomb wouldn't even need dismantling! And I wouldn't have to be in this fucking dress talking to these assholes!" I whisper harshly.

"Guys calm down. The less you talk the faster it'll take to dismantle the bomb and for Queen to get home and away from this assholes." Gaia interjects.

 

I sigh and back down as I look around the luxurious hall from the corner I was standing in. My eyes widen as I gasp.

 

"Oh my god...Guys! Hurry it up!"

"What now?!" asks Tiger.

"They are here!"

"Who?"

"Cody!"

"The guy you killed?!"

"No dumb ass! Cody the classmate!"

"Cody the classmate?! What is he doing there?!"

"I don't know but-oh my god...they're with him!"

"They?"

"Seriously?!"

 

"Ok. Queen, you and I have to get out of here." King interjects before we can continue with our pointless arguing.

"Agreed."

"I'm coming to you now."

 

I watch from the corner of my eye as King comes and we go to the host to excuse ourselves from the party because of an emergency.

* * *

***Cody's POV***

 

I was talking to my friends about the party when I see a movement from the corner of my eyes. I look to see a couple talking to the host. I didn't see any importance so I looked away and eventually forgot about it.


End file.
